True Love Hurts
by Dragon's Ice Chick
Summary: How does Draco's little sister being sick affect his relationship with Ginny? Now we all know that True Love hurts, but just how much does it hurt?
1. Esoteric Chamber

**Disclaimer:** I disclaim... I don't own the characters except selected figures and I own the plot

**Rating:** R for language and sexual scenes

'_thoughts_' and "speaking"

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Esoteric Chamber**

_Flashback_ (Almost 2 years ago)

Draco and Ginny were in the room they liked to call the "Esoteric Chamber" that they had discovered just a few months ago. This room was much like the Room of Requirement because they were able to ask anything they wanted and they were given what they desired. It needed a few renovations here and there but that was no problem for Ginny and Draco, seeing as they were smart and in fact, top in their classes. Ginny being the top brightest girl in all her 6th year classes and Draco as well in his 7th year classes finally defeating Hermione Granger. They liked to call it the "Esoteric Chamber" because it was the room that was to only obey Draco and Ginny and no one else. Therefore making it mysterious.

The two friends were chatting and laughing as best friends do. YES, Draco and Ginny are best friends and they have been for quite a while now. What were they laughing and talking about you ask? Well, they were just reminiscing back to the time when the Weasleys had found out the hidden friendship of Draco and Ginny. Saying that they didn't take it well was an understatement because just by the looks the twins and Ron were directing at Draco, they could have killed him on the spot. Although on the plus side, Bill and Charlie accepted him with open arms with the reason being that they wanted to get to know the real Draco and past his family background. Molly too had no problem with him being friends with Ginny because well, she was Molly. She was a cheerful, plump woman who accepted Draco as she accepted Harry and Hermione into the family. So with Molly's convincing, she was able to get Arthur to be civil to the boy and at the same time tell the twins and Ron off about not laying a hand on Draco.

"I remember he asked me if I was put under the Imperius Curse or something. He made me so angry that I couldn't help myself when I said that…" Ginny trailed off, blushing a bit.

"What did you say?" Draco questioned. A perfectly shaped eyebrow rose up.

"I-I said that you and I were secretly dating behind his back and that we were shagging non-stop while screaming each other's name in ecstasy. " Ginny shrugged, while taking a bite of her Chocolate Rocky Road Ice Scream and placing her legs on Draco's lap.

Draco smirked. "That could be arranged, if you know what I mean…" raising his eyebrows suggestively while gently caressing Ginny's leg.

Ginny giggled and replied, "Oh get over yourself Malfoy!" slapping his hands off of her legs.

Draco clutched his chest where his heart would be and said in a fake but hurt voice, "Oh you wound me so, Ginny-bean! After all we've been through, you still call me by my surname - " He was cut short of his little speech when Ginny threw a pillow, landing well on his face. His once perfectly combed hair was tousled and went in different directions at the impact of the pillow. Draco growled at Ginny.

"Oh, did I mess up Drakey-poo's IMMACULATE hair?" Ginny said innocently, eyes wide with her hand over her opened mouth.

Draco sneered and got off of the couch, swinging Ginny's leg off none too gently. He went straight to the loo to fix his hair once again. Ginny raised an eyebrow. '_What got stuck up his arse and died_?' she thought.

Ginny stood up, placed her leftover ice scream on the table and followed Draco to the washroom. "Is there something wrong Draco?" Ginny asked cautiously.

"Is there something wrong? IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG! You messed up my hair! That's what's wrong! You know how long it took me to fix it this morning?" Draco yelled. Ginny thought he muttered something like 'girls' and 'no good' under his breath but then again, maybe she was just hearing things.

"But Draco I always - "

"Exactly you always do it and it bloody well pisses me off!"

"But you never complained before…" Ginny whispered. "I have a feeling there is something else that is bothering you. What is it Draco? You can tell me."

"Well your feeling is wrong. I've got nothing to tell you." Draco barked out in his cold voice.

"Draco… I'm sowwy about your hair. I pwomise I will never do it again. " Ginny said in her baby-ish voice which always got to Draco. She started fidgeting with her hands and her eyes were all watery, tears threatening to fall.

Draco sighed, looking at Ginny's reflection on the mirror. He felt a slight pinch at his heart and calmed himself down before turning fully to Ginny.

"It's okay Gin, it can get fixed. Just stop crying okay? I'm sorry for snapping at you like that." Draco said cupping her face in his hands. Ginny was the only person in his entire lifetime who ever heard an apology coming out of his lips. He never cared about anyone else like he did for Ginny so he never bothered to apologize to anyone else. Draco knew that he was a sucker for Ginny's baby act. What with the entire baby voice and that cute pout in her mouth and large doughy eyes staring up at him, how could he resist?

Ginny gave a small smile at Draco and hugged him tightly by his waist. Draco returned the favour and hugged her as well. Once they let go of each other, Ginny asked him again if he had a problem Draco wanted to talk about and by the look on his face, Ginny guessed that she was right. She took his hand and squeezed it, while leading them back to the couch.

"Come on Draco, you know you can tell me anything and you won't have to worry about anyone else finding out because my lips are closed," Ginny smiled, placing her index and thumb together to cross an invisible zipper across her mouth.

Draco chuckled, "Ginny, you're my best friend, and I know you won't tell anyone because I trust you. But what I am about to tell you now is really important and absolutely no one knows about this. I'm telling you because I feel that our friendship is strong and deep enough for me to be able to trust you with this information. I wanted so badly to tell you this before but I thought that it wasn't the right time yet. "

Ginny nodded, understanding full well, or so she thought. "I'm all ears Draco…" She whispered. Draco let go of her hands and ran a hand through his hair. "Ginny you see, there's this girl…" Ginny frowned up at Draco and nodded slightly. "That I love very much, with all my heart," Draco stopped, letting the information he just said sink in, in Ginny's mind.

'_Does he have a girlfriend that I don't know about? Is she the one that he always visits every weekend? Is that why he doesn't let me come with him_?' she thought, so many questions filling her mind. Her heart ached after realization hit her. '_But so what if he has a girlfriend? I'm his best friend and that's final, nothing more_.' She thought sadly. '_So why does it hurt so much_?' she asked herself. A voice lingered in her head, replying '_Because you love him… more than a friend_.' This confused Ginny greatly but realized that the voice was right; she had fallen for her best friend.

Ginny averted her attention to anything around her, just to avoid Draco's eyes. "So, whose your girlfriend?" she whispered in a hurt voice. Draco lifted his eyebrow and replied "Ginny, you have to let me finish - "

"There is nothing for you to explain left! I got it; I put the pieces of the puzzle together. Your girlfriend is the one you have been visiting every weekend and that is the reason why you don't ever want me to come with y-you…" Ginny cut in, her voice breaking. She stood up and walked over to the window. "But I just have one question: Why did you only tell me now? I thought we were best friends and that we would tell each other anything. We promised that to one another! But I guess promises are just made to be broken…" Ginny said, her voice getting louder as each word was said.

Tears were falling freely down her cheeks now and she made a turn and ran for the door. Unfortunately for her, Draco caught her arm.

"Ginny let me finish my explanation! Jeez, you're over-reacting over nothing!" Draco gritted his teeth and placed a cold hand on her arm, tightening his fingers around it so that she won't be able to escape.

"Over-reacting? OVER-REACTING? How do you expect me to react when you - "

"GINNY WILL YOU JUST SHUT YOUR TRAP AND LISTEN!" Draco yelled, getting impatient. "IM GETTING A BLOODY HEADACHE WITH YOUR INCESSANT BICKERING!"

Ginny jumped back from him slightly, as far as she could get with his hand still on her arm. She winced as she felt pain seizing her arm. Draco saw this and immediately let go. Ginny cradled her arm to her chest and looked up at Draco with sadness and anger in her eyes. She had never seen Draco been so mad before and now that she has seen so for herself, she decided it wasn't a pretty sight. She wiped her tears with the back of her hand carelessly, but a new fresh batch of tears came rolling down once again.

Draco stood there breathing deeply, in and out, trying to calm down. Once he was sure he was calm again, he took a step forward, towards Ginny but with each step he took, she took a step backwards. On and on they went like this till she backed up against the wall with nowhere to go. She turned her head to the side stubbornly and avoided Draco's eyes as much as she could in this situation. Draco smirked, and placed his index finger under her chin and titled her head so that he could see her eyes and vice versa.

"I know you too well Ginny, and I suspected that you would react this way, which is why I didn't tell you just yet."

"What made you think that it's the right time now?" Ginny whispered.

Draco clucked his tongue. "Clearly you weren't listening to what I said earlier so I'll just repeat what I said. I thought it would be the perfect time to tell you now because I thought we were good enough friends to the point that I was able to fully confide in you. Besides, I thought you would be happy for me and happy for yourself to be the first person to be given pleasure as to meet such an important person in my life. I think its time I told someone and who would I rather tell then you?" Draco smirked, thinking that what he said would have calmed down the redhead. Unfortunately for him, it was the exact opposite.

"Happy? How could I be happy when the guy who I have fallen for seems to love someone else that is his girlfriend who he seems to be seeing behind my back?" Ginny clamped a hand over her mouth, shaking her head. Draco stood, taken aback Ginny eyed him one last time before finally escaping off the wall and rushed out quickly, leaving Draco stunned and remained looking at the wall. After a few minutes of having a staring contest with the wall (he lost of course), he ran after Ginny as the words sunk into him. He found her crouched down under a tree right beside the lake. Her face was buried in her arms as she sobbed, her body shaking violently.

"Ginny…" Draco whispered, sitting down beside her. Ginny gasped and looked up, her bloodshot eyes meeting his silver eyes.

"G-go a-away…"

Draco shook his head and took hold of her arms so that he could see her face. He pushed aside her hair that was covering her face and then wiped the tears away with his thumb. "Shh… Ginny don't cry…"

Ginny blushed under his touch. '_Ginny, you and your big mouth_!' she thought, mentally slapping herself.

"Ginny you've misunderstood me. The person I was describing isn't my girlfriend; she's my sister, Arriana. " Ginny's head snapped up at what she just heard. "She's the one I visit every weekend." Draco concluded with a slight smile.

"Y-your sister?"

Draco nodded. Ginny covered her face and mumbled. "Oh my gosh, I just made a complete fool of myself." She was thoroughly embarrassed what with confessing her feelings to Draco, her BEST FRIEND, AND accusing him of going out… with his sister. She slapped herself hard on the forehead because of her stupidity, which caused Draco to laugh.

"Ugh… Just the thought of going out with my sister, who is not to mention fourteen years younger, gives me the goosebumps," Draco grimaced at the thought. Ginny's eyes widened and said "I have to go, before I make an even bigger fool of myself." She stood up ready to leave, but Draco who also stood up, took hold of her waist.

"Nuh-uh-uh!" Draco laughed, shaking his head. "Not so fast Ginny-bean." Draco smirked at his nickname for her and enveloped Ginny in his arms, pulling her back to his front. Ginny was breathing rather hard and fast, her heart thumping about 100 m/second. Draco placed his mouth near her ear and whispered, "So what's this I hear about a certain beautiful redhead fancying an oh-so sexy, not to mention handsome blonde man who just happens to be me?" He blew slightly in her ear that sent tingles up and down Ginny's spine.

"Umm…" Ginny stood there; in the arms of the man she loves so much. She shifted in his arms so that she was face to face with him. She breathed in his scent, which seemed to relax Ginny a bit. "Draco… I - "

She was cut off by Draco's mouth that engulfed her in a sweet, passionate kiss. Ginny, who was surprised at first, closed her eyes and placed her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Draco's arms swiftly closed around her waist, bringing her closer to him, if that was even possible. He nibbled at her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She obliged and his tongue darted in and explored her mouth thoroughly. Ginny moaned into his mouth and played with the little hair on the nape of his neck. Draco smirked against her lips, content that he was able to get a sound out of her like that. He made small circles on the small of her back, which made Ginny giggle a bit, pulling away. Draco smiled at her, leaning in so that their foreheads touched.

"Well this sexy - not to mention - handsome blonde fancies this beautiful redhead as well," Draco growled sexily.

Tears were falling down Ginny's face again. '_Did I just hear right? Did I just here what I thought I just heard? Or am I just deaf_?' she asked herself.

"W-what?" Ginny stammered, leaning back a little to see his face. She directed her attention to his eyes, which showed so much emotion, so much love… for her?

"I said…" Draco cupped her face with both of his hands, wiping the path of tears away. "I love you, Ginevra Weasley."

Ginny gasped but then broke out into a full smile that almost reached her eyes. "I love you too Draco Xavier Malfoy!" she replied excitedly.

Draco smiled, and kissed her again. Once they parted, they held hands and walked back to the "Esoteric Chamber" where they spent the rest of the day, in each other's arms. They talked about their friendship that evolved into a relationship and the risks of continuing this relationship. They came to the conclusion that they loved each other too much to let go of this new discovery and they will do everything in their power to keep it strong and full of happy moments.

"So when do I get to meet your sister?" Ginny grinned, looking down at Draco, who's head was on her lap. She started playing with his hair absentmindedly. She thought that Draco would have at least scolded her for messing with his hair once again but it seemed like he didn't mind. Actually it helped him relax, so Ginny continued on.

"Hmm… what about this weekend?" Draco asked. Ginny nodded and smiled at Draco.

"I can't wait!"

_Flashback ends_

* * *

Heyy! Its me .. Dragon's Ice chick! How did you guys like it? Good? Not so good? Great? … Please let me know and review on the bottom, you see the purple box? 

Click on it! All right? And tell me if I should continue this story… because I don't want to waste my time if no one likes it...D

And I would also like to say THANK YOU to my beta and my best friend **A Dragon's Crystal! **She's a great author so go read her stories not to mention a great Best Friend also!

R&R!

Love,

Dragon's Ice Chick


	2. Sealed Deal

**Disclaimer:** I disclaim... I don't own the characters except selected figures and I own the plot.

**Rating:** R for language and sexual scenes

'_thoughts_' and "speaking"

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Sealed Deal**

Draco sat on a lawn chair, watching from afar, as his girlfriend and sister played in the pool. The pool was charmed for Arriana's safety of course; with a strong invisible thread that would bounce Arriana back if she ever crossed passed the shallow end. The shallow end consisted of many toys belonging to Arriana including rubber ducks, toy boats and inflated animals. It even had a mini slide! Spoiled was the word for Arriana, but who can blame her and her cute ways? She always gets what she wants yet she still acts as an innocent angel. Most kids of the same status and opportunities would take advantage of their power and end up growing into a snobby, boastful rich kid, much like how Draco used to be, but all that changed, much thanks to Ginny. She happened to perform her magic on him and spread it to his sister and for that he was thankful. He thought that since Arriana didn't grow in a proper family environment, she would rebel with the lack of love and care emitting from a normal family. But much to Draco's delight, his love for her was enough to satisfy Arriana and her needs. She had turned into quite the opposite he expected her to be, with the help and love Ginny showed her as well. The bond that Ginny and Arriana shared was like no other. They were more than like sisters; it was like they were mother and daughter. Draco had seen that Ginny had learned to love and care for the child as the years passed and he knew that Arriana reciprocated the same feelings as well.

The mother/daughter bond that they had, replaced the lack of presence of Narcissa Malfoy. Arriana didn't get to see her mother nor her father for that matter. When Narcissa was in labor with her, 2 months too early, they landed in the most horrible situation. It was a 50/50 chance; one or the other wouldn't survive this serious predicament. Narcissa was going through a lot of pain with only little strength left, due to the enormous amount of blood that was rushing out of her. The result of this made pools of blood on the bed and floor. To make situations worse, she didn't have her husband inside the delivery room with her, to help her, to guide her. Lucius was elsewhere, probably out satisfying the needs of the Dark Lord. He knew all too well that she was giving birth right now but he didn't care, he already had a son and that was all he needed; a heir to carry the Malfoy name. After much struggle, Narcissa couldn't take it anymore, she needed someone in there with her, so she had asked the medi-witch if Draco could come in.

The medi-witch had forbid the request at first, but gave up in the end when Narcissa started shouting at her. It would do harm to the baby and herself if she continued her screaming and shouting so she reluctantly let Draco be called in, after he had changed into the proper attire, which was a pair of blue flannel top and bottom with a mask to cover his mouth to go with it. He went in and held Narcissa's hand the whole time, whispering comforting and encouraging words to her. It helped her calm down, but it didn't help with the problem that they were about to overcome. The medi-witch shook her head as she looked at the monitor and back to Narcissa's pale face.

"I'm sorry to say but you have a very serious decision to make," the medi-witch fiddled with her gloves as she looked at the mother and son. How she hated it when it came to a time like this. "I-It's either you, Narcissa, or the baby. If you decide on the baby, it will take too much of your strength and blood which will put you in a very critical condition that will eventually lead you into… death…" she trailed off.

"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK OF SUCH A THING IN FRONT OF MY MOTHER YOU FOOLISH WOMAN!" Draco bellowed, pointing an accusing finger at the medi-witch's face.

"What are the chances of both the baby and I may live?" Narcissa quietly asked, ignoring Draco's outburst.

"The chances are slim. Statistics say that one of ten people survive when they come around to this problem," she replied hesitantly.

"What if we chose mother, and not the baby? What will happen?" Draco asked eagerly, perspiration very evident on his forehead that was slowly trickling down his face.

"We will have to take the baby out, the fastest way possible to prevent any more blood-loss from Narcissa. We would have to perform the C-section, which is highly dangerous to premature babies, which is your case as of now. The already wasted blood has weakened the child's heart greatly that will lead to death immediately as the lack of blood circulating in the small body will cease, preventing the blood to reach the heart and around again."

"T-the baby! Save the baby!" Narcissa shouted.

"Mother! No, I will not have you cost your life for this unborn child! There will be others mother. We can even ad - "

"No Draco! I cannot stand to kill such an innocent child whom I have already learned to love so much. The baby shall be saved!" Narcissa insisted.

"Don't speak of such nonsense mother! You cannot love someone whom you haven't even met yet."

"When you become a father Draco, you will understand where I'm coming from."

"That's not the case with my father," Draco snarled.

"Draco, please. This is the last thing I am asking of you…" Narcissa pleaded. Draco took one good look at his mother and sighed, kissing her lightly on the forehead.

"Alright, if that's what you like." He replied, defeated. Narcissa smiled, tears falling down her face. She pulled her son into a tight hug, whispering "I love you son, remember that' in his ear." Draco replied, "I love you too mother." He was on the brink of tears, but held it back.

"Promise me that you will take care of your brother or sister with all that you've got. Love the baby with all your heart, with all I know you are capable of." She cupped Draco's face with her warm hands. "And don't let Lucius come near the baby, I fear he might do something to the innocent child…" Draco nodded, understandingly. Narcissa smiled at him, letting go of his face. She looked down at her stomach, and caressed it gently. "Mommy love you so much baby. This is why I am about to do this." Tears were flowing freely on her gown. Once she was able to control herself, she averted her eyes to the medi-witch and said. "Let's do it."

The medi-witch nodded, carefully putting on a new pair of latex gloves. After having another contraction the medi-witch said "Alright Narcissa, when I count to three I want you to push okay?" Narcissa nodded. "Okay, one… two… THREE!" Narcissa pushed as hard as she can, her head thrown forward with blood seeping out of her. She held on to Draco's hand tightly, nearly cutting off Draco's blood circulation. With Draco's vacant hand, he shakily patted his mother's forehead with a damp cloth.

Narcissa threw her head back as she tried to catch her breath. She released Draco's hand from the tight grip she had on him. He immediately took his hand and brought it to his chest, massaging it slightly. _'Damn that hurt_!' he thought.

"Alright, you're doing great Narcissa! I can see the head of the baby already. Come on continue doing this and the baby will come out in no time!" the medi-witch informed her, cheerfully. "On the count of three. One… two… THREE!" Narcissa jolted from the bed, pushing even harder than she did before, if that was possible. She squeezed Draco's hand tightly once again and Draco had the urge to scream with his mother as well but refrained himself from doing so. '_It'll probably make the medi-witch go deaf_,' he thought amusedly.

One more push and a deadly high-pitched scream later, the small baby was pulled out, screeching as well. Draco made a face at the baby that was still attached to Narcissa's umbilical cord. The medi-witch looked at Draco with a smile on her face. She took out a pair of sanitized scissors and handed it to Draco. "Do the honours," the medi-witch had said.

Draco looked at her with wide eyes and frantically shook his head. The medi-witch laughed slightly and cut the umbilical cord herself. She brought the baby to a quick clean-up session and wrapped the baby with a pink blanket.

"CONGRATULATION'S! IT'S A GIRL!" she screamed in joy, cooing at the baby in her arms.

Draco smiled and squeezed his mother's hand reassuringly. He heard a soft "I love you both Draco and Arriana. Don't you forget that." coming from his mom's lips. Draco felt his mom's hand, slipping slowly out of his grip. He turned to look at his mother and his smile faltered. "Mother?" Draco whispered; his voice cracked a bit. A single tear fell down from his glistening silver eyes. He reluctantly let go of his mother's hand and placed it gently over her heart. Then he leaned down and kissed her forehead, playing with her hair a bit. "Goodbye Mother…" He whispered before getting up and taking his sister from the medi-witch.

He looked down at his little sister. She had platinum blond hair (almost like silver) like his and her fisted hands, which were too small, smaller than a normal baby's would be. Draco cradled her to his chest and thought, '_Mom's right, I already love her and I've only just met her_.' He looked back and forth between his sister and his mother, before placing Arriana safely, on the crook of his mother's arm for a while. '_At least she was able to hold her... even for only a few minutes_.'

"Have you thought of a name yet Mr. Malfoy?" the medi-witch asked, who was silently watching him greet his baby sister.

Draco looked at her and replied, "Yes. Arriana Mikaylla Malfoy." He smirked at her before looking back down at his sister lovingly.

When Draco was able to bring Arriana to her new home after a few days of being confined in a hospital, they were met with great news. The headline of the newspaper read "Lord Voldemort killed by the boy-who-lived, Harry Potter. Deatheater Lucius Malfoy incarcerated in Azkaban along with the Dementors." A few months later, Lucius died in prison. His body couldn't take the number of cuts and wounds he received from the fight and he didn't want the guards to help heal him. As a result, his open wounds became the food of the flies and mosquitoes and eventually got infected. The disease he got and also the lack of food he was able to partake led to his death.

'_You deserved it you bloody fucking ass excuse of a father_!' he thought, ripping the picture of his father on the newspaper.

Draco, who was supposed to be mourning over the loss of his father, was actually ecstatic. He wouldn't have to become a deatheater like his father had wanted him to be and he would get all the money and properties he had. A bonus being that Arriana would be safe without his father being here to control her like he did to him.

He was interrupted out of his reverie when Arriana jumped on his lap, calling out his name while waving her small hand in front of his face. "Dwaco! Is you okay?"

Draco shook his head, shaking himself out of his thoughts. He blinked a couple of times and finally focused his eyes on Arriana. Draco smiled at her and nodded. "Yeah I'm fine. What made you think otherwise 'Rianna?"

"You wewen't answewing me…" she fumbled with the words. Arriana has troubles with saying the letter "R", so whenever she came across a word that includes the letter "R" she would pronounce it with the letter "W". Also instead of using "Are" she uses "Is" even if it is incorrect to say when it is plural.

Draco laughed at his sister's cute attempt, while ruffling her hair with his big hand. "You mean, 'you WEREN'T ANSWERING me?" Draco emphasized on the "R's" of the words.

Arriana nodded innocently at her brother. "That's what I said!" Draco smiled down at her and pulled her in a tight bear hug.

"You are so cute you know that!"

"Dwaco! Big giwls like me is not cute, me is be-u-ti-ful" she replied, her hands on her waist. Arriana's head was inclined to the side as she looked at her brother with narrowed eyes.

Draco chuckled. "Alright princess, whatever you say!" He took her by the waist and lifted her up and placed her on his shoulders. Arriana squealed in surprise but ended up laughing with her brother. He walked leisurely towards Ginny, who was watching the siblings communicate with one another. She had a sweet smile set on her face.

"What are you smiling about?" Draco questioned as he neared Ginny. He placed Arriana on her feet, and watched her as she ran immediately to the pool. He turned his attention back to Ginny, lifting an eyebrow. Ginny just continued looking at him, studying his face as if memorizing each and every line. "I know I'm sexy Weasley, no need to drool," Draco smirked arrogantly, while running a hand through his hair. This comment snapped Ginny out of her thoughts.

"Arrogant Git!"

"Why thank you oh so much for the compliment Ginny. I will take that very close to my heart. But I would appreciate it next time when you compliment me again, don't forget to mention 'sexy' or 'handsome'. It would do well to help boost up my ego. "

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Draco, if your ego gets any bigger, you head will only be filled with air."

Draco laughed at the look Ginny was sending him. "Aww, come on hun, don't get your knickers in a twist now," Draco winked at her. "I can't untwist it at the moment because it seems that we have an audience." He inclined his head to the side, pointing at his sister. "But I can make up for it later, if you know what I mean." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, a small smile gracing his lips.

Ginny chuckled. "What makes you think I would have sex with you tonight?"

"What can I say? I'm irresistible to women. That proves to show that the Malfoy Charm never fails," Draco crossed his arms against his chest, looking smug.

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"Fine. We'll see about that."

"Damn straight we will!" Draco replied confidently. "Tonight, I guarantee to it that you will end up begging me to touch you and to kiss you. "

"And what if I don't?"

"Oh, you will. Trust me." Many ideas were already running in his head.

"Well, what happens if its you whose begging me and not the other way around?"

"That won't happen."

"Draco!"

"Alright fine. Um… I'll do anything you want me to do," Draco said, not paying much attention to what he was saying because he was too busy thinking of ways to tease Ginny into kissing him. He was so sure of himself that he would win this bet, so he didn't waste a minute thinking of what he would have to do if Ginny won.

"Ooh… I like that. Okay so here's the bet. If you win and have me crawling to you asking you to touch me and to kiss me, you get that and anything else you want me to do. If I win, you will do anything I want and you will befriend Ron. Is that a deal?"

"Hey that's not fair. When you come - "

"If, Draco darling. If is the key word here."

" - crawling to me, that means that you would want it too, meaning that you will get an extra wish more than me!"

Ginny shrugged. "Take it or leave it Draco…"

Draco growled, muttering a bunch of nothings under his breath. He was apparently thinking this deal over in his head very well if it had him talking to himself for a while. Ginny tapped her foot impatiently waiting for him to accept. She knew he would. There was no doubt about it.

"Make up your mind yet?"

He scowled. "Yes. It's a deal. Now let's seal the deal." He leaned in and grabbed Ginny's face with his hands before kissing her gently. When Ginny had her arms around his neck and was ready to respond, Draco broke it off, smirking at the angry look Ginny sent him. '_And the game has begun. This will be a piece of cake. She wants me already_.' He thought as he chuckled softly.

* * *

I hope you liked that chapter! I wasn't planning on having that 'deal' but it just popped into my head and I thought, oh what the hell I'll give it a try. You gotta bear with me because it may take me quite a while to post up the next chapter but I will try to update sooner than I did with this chapter. I'm sorry this was late. Blame it on my English teacher. She gave us a project the day we got back from Spring Break on Wednesday and it was due Friday and it was a hella big project too. Damn. I busted my ass on that. I hope I did okay.. wish me luck? 

Was the chapter short? Or just right? Let me know okay?

I would like to thank my Beta A Dragon's Crystal! And to my following Reviewers:

**Mimi** - Haha… yes it's a lovey dovey story. But its also angst. And don't forget, Its Rated R.

**DraconisFlayre** - Well, you will know more about Draco's sister as the plot thickens. You'll just have to watch out for that. As for the flashback, I just wanted it to explain how they got together so as not to confuse you when I'm writing about the present, which is 2 years later.

**Daniel** - Cute? Haha … thanks… oh and don't forget that this is Rated R. I will warn you all about it though beforehand so don't worry about it.

**AtwistedAngel13** - I'm glad you liked it. I've read some of your stories and I think you're a great author. I'm not quite up to your strength and ability in writing good stories but I'll try my best. And if that almost brought you to tears, then watch out for the future chapters because its not all happy times.

**kand3e** - thanks I'm sorry about the other one but I lost interest in that one. This one I know I wont lose interest in because I've been thinking of writing this story for about a year or two ago. I was just scared to go on with it, but here I am, taking a risk.

**Lourdes **- Sure I'll notify you and its great that you liked it.

**Lady Ghost Buster** – Is it soon enough? I was supposed to update it by Thursday but I had this English project that got in the way. I'm sorry about that, but here it is. I hope it was worth the wait.

**A Dragon's Crystal** – Long review! LoL I know I can always count on you to do that for me. Haha. Thanks for being so supportive and for helping me! Love yah bes!

Once again, thank you to my reviewers! I lurrvv y'all.

R&R!

Love,

Dragon's Ice chick


	3. A Surprising Reunion

**Disclaimer:** I disclaim... I don't own the characters except selected figures and I own the plot.

**Rating: **R for language and sexual scenes

'_thoughts_' and "speaking"

* * *

Half an hour later, after having a water fight with Draco and Arriana, Ginny got out of the pool and walked over to one of the lawn chairs. She laid down, put on her sunglasses and stayed there for a while, drying herself underneath the heated sun. She was tired already and the day had just started. Her eyes fluttered closed involuntarily and set her under a deep sleep.

Draco sat at the stairs of the pool, watching Ginny lounging on the chair. She hasn't moved for a while and he wondered if she had fallen asleep. She looked so beautiful there, with glittering water making its way down slowly from her neck to underneath her bikini top. His eyes had stopped momentarily in the valley of her full, slightly freckled chest. It looked creamy and soft, which made Draco lick his lips unconsciously. Merlin knew how he had wanted so badly to feel her body fully against his, joined at the middle, while he had her breasts cupped in his large hands, squeezing, licking and sucking on the peaks. He wanted to kiss every freckle and every inch of her body. He wanted to hear her moan his name as they made love and most of all, he wanted her to feel the love he had for her that couldn't be described by words.

Draco felt that even though he tells her rather frequently that he loves her, it just wasn't enough to satisfy him. The overwhelming love he felt for Ginny would make his heart burst if he wasn't able to show her instead of only telling her that he loved her. But he knew that this was asking too much from her. Ginny didn't believe in sex before marriage because she wanted to save her virginity for her future husband. Draco knew that and he respected her decision even if it was hard for him. It has been nearly two and a half years since he got a good lay. Despite the need of feeling release, he never once forced or even asked Ginny to grant his wish. The bet he had made with her today was just for fun and he knew that if he did win, he wouldn't receive his prize and that was okay with him. He wasn't expecting anything in return. He just wanted to have a good time with his girlfriend and that was all he asked. Besides, he already had the most wonderful prize he could ever get in his whole life; the love of his sister and his caring girlfriend.

Making his way out of the pool, Draco slowly approached Ginny, careful not to wake her. She looked so angelic and peaceful and innocent that of like an angel. Once he arrived by her side, he crouched down and kissed her forehead while playing with her hair a little bit. He smiled when he heard her sigh contentedly and remembered that ever since they were in school, she loved it whenever he played with her hair.

* * *

_Flashback_

(Takes place when Draco and Ginny were just friends)

Draco watched from the Slytherin Table as the two Weasleys fought once again at the Dinner Table. He couldn't exactly hear out what they were arguing about, but from the looks of their red faces, it had to be something really serious. He frowned as he saw a tear sparkle in Ginny's eyes, and he immediately stood up. His hands clenched and unclenched into fists every now and then while his face was turning redder by the second. Draco hated it when Ginny cried. It hurt him so much to see her cry yet he still didn't know why. He knew he had feelings for his best friend, but he wasn't clear yet if it was just 'like' or something more than that.

Draco snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the Great Hall's doors slammed closed. He looked at the Gryffindor Table and noticed that Ginny was gone, leaving Ron there massaging his temples while Harry and Hermione were comforting him. _'Fucking jerk_!' Draco thought, enraged. He waited a little while before, leaving the Great Hall in search of Ginny. He knew one place that she could possibly be at. The Esoteric Chamber.

Ginny was lying on the couch, with her face stuffed hard against the pillow. ' _Ugghh! I hate Ron so much right now_!' she thought, as she sniffled once again. She lifted her face and started pounding on the now wet pillow, pretending that it was Ron's face. But her little outburst was cut off when someone knocked on the door. Ginny immediately stopped what she was doing and lied back down with her back towards the door. She knew who it was, because there was only one person other than her that knew of this place but she wanted to be alone and she didn't feel like talking to anyone right now.

Draco stood outside for a few seconds before entering. He saw Ginny on the couch curled up into a ball, while hugging a pillow close to her chest. He sat at the end of the couch by her foot and looked at her sadly. There were tears rolling down Ginny's cheeks, overlapping the dried up tears that glittered slightly. It broke Draco's heart to see her like this, so vulnerable and in pain. He gingerly wiped her tears away while caressing her cheeks tenderly.

"Ginny…" Draco whispered. Ginny didn't reply and continued to pretend she was asleep. "Ginny what's wrong?" he urged.

Ginny cracked an eye open, and slowly let her other eye open as well. She saw hurt and pity in his grey eyes, and she didn't like it at all.

"I don't want to talk about it and I most certainly don't want your pity." Ginny snapped, closing her eyes again and turning away from Draco.

Draco sighed. "Ginny, I'm not pitying you. I just want to help you."

"Why?"

"Why? Because I'm your friend."

"My friend?"

"Yes. Your friend. A friend that you need right now."

"I don't need anyone right now. What I need is for you to leave me alone!" Ginny yelled, looking at Draco. Draco's face reddened in anger again.

"Dammit Ginny! I came her to comfort and help you because you're obviously in pain. I came here to listen to the problem that's bothering you. I came here so that you can have a shoulder to cry on. But most of all, I came here because I care about you!" Draco retorted angrily. "And this is how you repay me?"

Tears were scrolling faster down Ginny's face as her anger was quickly replaced in her heart by guilt. She felt guilty for taking out her anger on Draco when she knew he only meant well. Ginny looked into Draco's silver eyes before turning her head away. She sat there quietly sobbing while trying to calm down. '_You are so stupid Ginny. He was only trying to help and then here you are yelling at him,' _she scolded herself. Ginny slowly averted her eyes from her hands that were on her lap, to look at Draco again. She scooted closer to him a bit, stopped, as if contemplating on what to do, and then moved closer to him once more. She repeated this until she was right beside Draco with absolutely no space between them left. Ginny looked at him again and saw that Draco wasn't even paying attention. He had his hand over his forehead that shielded his eyes. From what she could see, Draco was tiredly rubbing his eyes. Ginny sighed guiltily. '_I probably gave him a headache with my incessant chattering. I mean, who wouldn't?'_ she thought. Moving even closer, Ginny put her leg on top of Draco's leg and entangled them together. Draco jerked in surprise and looked at Ginny. She was her bottom lip stuck out into a pout and her chin was sitting upon his shoulder. She started poking his side to try and get him to say something but she only managed to tickle him, making him make these weird noises.

"Stop it Ginny." Draco demanded in what he thought was a mad tone, but came out differently.

"I'm sorry Draco," she said softly, placing an arm around his torso and giving it a light squeeze.

"Whatever." He said coldly, trying to appear furious and hurt. However, inside Draco was ecstatic that Ginny was cuddling and hugging him close. He was happy that she was comfortable with him, enough for her to act this way around him. He knew he wasn't mad at her anymore, but he didn't want the closeness of their bodies to end, so he pretended that he was still upset. Draco made a move to stand up, but Ginny knocked him back down by jumping on his lap and straddled him with her arms tight around his weight.

"I'm sorry Draco! I'm really am sorry! I didn't mean what I said. Honest!" Ginny pleaded through her sobs.

To say that Draco was surprised was an understatement. His eyes were wide with shock, happiness and a bit of guilt for letting her act like this. Relishing this moment, Draco took a deep breath before enclosing Ginny tightly in his arms.

"It's okay Ginny." Draco said quietly.

"No it's not okay! I'm sorry for leashing my anger out on you. It's just… Ron… argh he infuriates me so much!"

"I know Ginny, I know. I understand."

"H-He said t-that …" Ginny choked out the words, having difficulty explaining herself in between her sobs and hiccups.

"Don't worry Ginny. You don't have to tell me right now. Tell me when you're ready okay? Just stop crying."

Ginny's sobs quieted after a while, until it fully stopped. As of right now, she was still on Draco's lap with her arms around his waist and her head buried in his chest. While Draco was waiting for Ginny to calm down, he stroked her hair gently, playing with the fine baby hair she had on her forehead. This action obviously relaxed her, so he continued doing so. He sat there quietly until Ginny lifted her head and looked at him.

"I'm ready now…" Draco nodded and dropped his hand from her head, ready to listen intently to her story.

"No, Draco. Please don't stop what you were doing." Ginny reached for his hand and placed it on her forehead. "I love the way it feels… Please…?"

Draco smiled and continued playing with her hair while Ginny told him the whole story. Apparently, the argument between siblings was about him. Ron didn't approve of Ginny's friendship with Draco and insisted she stopped seeing him. Ginny of course didn't listen to him and started arguing with him. The rest of the family approved of it, so why couldn't Ron? Besides, it's been months already and he still couldn't understand that? And of course, Ron being Ron, stupidity was in his criteria. He blurted out that she would no longer be a friend of the Dream Team's if she continued on being friends with Draco. Harry and Hermione had disagreed with Ron, but they decided to be quiet during that moment. It was a fight between siblings only and it wouldn't have been right to get in the way of it.

"He's giving me an ultimatum. He's making me choose between you or the dream team. I don't know what to do Draco. I don't want to lose any of you."

Draco pulled Ginny close into an embrace once again. "Ginny it doesn't matter what Weasley thinks. He can't stop us from being friends ever. If I have to, I will go and talk some sense into him.

Ginny only nodded and snuggled deeper into Draco's chest. "Draco?"

"Hmm…?"

"Can you wait till I'm asleep before you stop playing with my hair?" she asked sleepily.

Draco smirked. "Of course."

"Thank you Draco. For listening to me and, and for everything." Ginny kissed Draco on the cheek before closing her eyes and falling asleep. Draco flushed as tingles of warmth rushed through his body when Ginny's lip came in contact with his cheek.

'_I'll do this anytime for you Ginny. As long as you need it… As long as I can help you…'_

In that position, they woke to the next morning. Cuddled up together on the couch

_Flashback ends_

* * *

Draco stood up from his crouched position and walked over to Arriana who was sitting on the stairs of the pool, playing with her little boat and rubber ducky. She was making these cute noises that were supposed to represent the items she was holding.

"Arriana, come on let's have lunch."

"But Dwaco! I want to stay in the pool.." she whined.

"Rianna, if you stay in the pool any longer, your hands will stay pruny for a long time!" Draco joked.

His little sister lifted her hands from the water and took a good look at them. "Eww! It's all winkly and pwuny!" (Wrinkly and Pruny) she shrieked.

"I told you so. Now come on. We can have lunch at the restaurant!"

"Okay! Can we have skeddi!" she cried.

Draco laughed. "Okay we will have spaghetti. But before that, let's get you showered and changed." He picked her up and went upstairs into Arriana's bedroom. He decided that Ginny should get some more sleep, so he left her there for a little while. After about 40 minutes, Draco and Arriana came to wake Ginny up. Draco had changed into beige shorts that reached past his knees, a black sleeveless shirt that hugged his body, showing his muscles, and a pair of sunglasses. He decided to wear slippers since it was way to hot to wear sneakers. His hair was sprawled in a messy yet sexy way on top of his head.

Arriana on the other hand decided to wear a little yellow sundress with flowers on it and a pair of strapped sandals. Her hair was left down, because Draco thought that Ginny should be the one fixing it and not him. Besides, he doesn't know how to do a girl's hair. It was not manly to know how to do so anyway.

"Ginny! Wake up, wake up!" the little girl yelled excitedly.

"Gin? Wake up darling…" Draco said gently, kissing her on the cheek. Ginny squirmed a bit and lazily opened her eyes.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked sleepily.

"Let's have lunch at Diagon Alley. Arriana and I are already ready."

"Alright." Ginny smiled at them before standing up and wrapping a towel around herself. "I'll be down in a minute. I'm gonna get ready."

"Ginny… can you do my haiw please?" (hair)

"Sure Arriana. I'll fix it once I get back okay?" Arriana answered the question with a nod and smiled sweetly at Ginny before heading back inside with Draco.

* * *

After a quick 10 minutes, Ginny came back downstairs all set and ready to go. She decided to wear a shirt of greenish-yellow colour and a denim skirt that went well with her long slender legs. On her feet, she wore flip-flops and an ankle bracelet that was set on her right foot. Her hair was put up into a ponytail with bits of it framing her face that held very little make up. After all, she didn't need it. She was beautiful without the use of make-up anyway. She believed that natural beauty was the way to go.

"Come on Arriana, let me fix your hair so that we can leave. I'm famished after all that swimming." Ginny grinned as she pulled the little girl on to her lap and began fidgeting with her hair. She loved doing Arriana's hair. It was so soft and silky, very much like Draco's. "Okay all done!" Ginny exclaimed. Arriana hopped off of her lap and Ginny stood up as well.

"Thank you Ginny," Arriana cutely gushed, hugging Ginny's legs tightly. Ginny just smiled in return. She had put Arriana's hair in simple pigtails for she looked absolutely adorable in them.

"Now, now stop with all of that girlishness and lets have lunch," Draco smirked while watching the two. "Ginny you apparate first. I'll follow with Arriana." Ginny just nodded and with a 'pop' she disappeared.

He picked Arriana up and held her to him tightly. "Hold on tight Arriana, we're going to apparate." She quickly clutched onto Draco's neck tightly and closed her eyes. Draco gasped as the air was knocked out of him. "N-not dat tigh-t. Can't b-breathe." He choked out while trying to pry her arms off of his neck.

Arriana cracked an eye open and looked at Draco. "We're here?"

"N-no" Draco was able to say. His face was turning redder by the second. Arriana's eyes widened. "Dwaco is you okay?" He shook his head, pointing to her arms. She looked down at her arms and instantly let go of Draco's neck. Air rushed out of him as he exhaled greedily.

"Arriana! You nearly suffocated me to death!" Draco yelled, panting as he tried to recollect air.

"I'm sowwy Dwaco! I'm just scawed." (scared) Arriana played with her little hands, trying not to look at Draco's angry face.

Draco's eyes soften when he saw his little sister's head down, fidgeting "Don't be. I won't drop you, or let you go okay? I'm just right here and I'm here to protect you," he murmured while patting her in the head.

"Like my pwince in shining awmouw?" (Like my prince in shining armour?) She yelled excitedly whilst face brightened instantly.

"Yes, like your _knight_ in shining armour." Draco smirked at his sister's mix up of words.

"You're my hewo!" (You're my hero!) She giggled before throwing her arms around his neck again but tenderly as to not hurt her big brother anymore.

"Okay are we ready to go?"

"Yes!"

* * *

Ginny was waiting patiently for Draco and Arriana to arrive by the fountain in Hogsmeade. She looked down at her muggle watch that her father had gotten her for her birthday a few years back before looking around once again. She knew that it would take a little time for them to apparate with Arriana's fear of getting lost or dropped on the way. Arriana had found it odd that they could just appear and disappear out of nowhere. When Draco and Ginny had explained to her how it worked, many questions flooded her little brain, causing many doubts in her mind about apparation. At times they did just floo in to where ever they wanted to go, but the floo network was far from The Leakey Cauldron, where they had decided to eat. Ginny snapped out of her thoughts as the familiar 'pop' sound was heard.

"There you are! I was worried it would take the whole day before you could get here." Ginny teased.

"Well this little one here was scared to leave, just like before." Draco brushed his hand against Arriana's cheek playfully. She was still in Draco's arms, blushing lightly as she looked at Ginny.

"Not anymowe! Dwaco is my pwince in shining awmouw." Ginny laughed and Draco joined her as well.

Arriana did her famous I-don't-get-it-look with her hands on her hips and a small frown on her cute little face. "What's so funny?"

Draco choked back another laugh and sealed his lips tightly together. "Nothing Angel, lets just have lunch now. You must be hungry after all of the playing." He smirked.

The couple and child ate lunch while happily listening to Arriana speak of random things about her days when she spent time alone with the house elves and the toys that she wanted to possess desperately. Of course, the smart little girl was trying to make a point to Draco and Ginny indirectly but it eventually evolved into continuous begging when they showed no signs of understanding of what she was trying to imply. Her plan for them to hear what she wanted dearly so that they could buy it for her. But to the little girl, the nods and the no talking sign wasn't enough assurance for her. Besides, it was her birthday and presents were a mandatory fact during birthdays. Was it possible that they forgot her birthday? '_Did they fowget_?' the little blonde thought forlornly.

After her continuous bickering without any response from the two, Arriana picked up her fork and started playing around with her food.

"Arriana honey, please don't play around with your food." Ginny said while slicing her roast beef into smaller bite size pieces.

Arriana dropped her fork with a clatter and hastily picked up her goblet of pumpkin juice and took a quick sip before setting it sloppily back on the table. Her pumpkin juice washed over her goblet and made a splash as it landed on the table. Draco looked at his little sister and then averted his eyes to Ginny who was looking back at him. He inclined his head towards Arriana and mouthed, "She thinks we forgot her birthday." Ginny nodded understandingly and hid back the smile that was coming to her lips.

Draco and Ginny had decided quite a long time ago that for Arriana's 5th birthday, they would have a surprise party for her. And at this surprise party, she was to finally meet Ginny's family. The curious girl had always asked Ginny about her family. She was so interested to meet them as well as the nephews and nieces that Ginny had. Because Arriana mostly stayed in the manor, she wasn't able to communicate much with other people unless she was out with her brother and Ginny. Everywhere they went, Arriana would make friends with a bunch of strangers, some kids and some were even adults. She really was just a friendly little girl with such a big heart. There was no doubt that she would get along well with her family.

"Don't give us that attitude young lady. You know very well that that is unacceptable." Draco reprimanded in an even tone as he got out his wand and muttered a spell to clean off the sticky liquid on the table.

Arriana huffed a big sigh. She didn't like it when Draco used that tone on her. It scared her a little bit. She knew that he only used that tone when he was upset, disappointed or mad at her for acting in an _inappwopwiate behavior._

"I'm sowwy…." She whispered, looking at Draco and then at Ginny. After apologizing, she jumped off her seat and walked away.

"Arria - "

"Don't. Just let her cool off for a while. She needs to be alone to think about that attitude of hers. She does this every time she knows she did something wrong, but hasn't quite figured out what it exactly is. She'll come back when she's got the idea.

"We shouldn't let her go off on her own Draco. We're in Hogsmeade."

"Don't worry. I can see her from here. She won't get out. She'll just continue walking around in circles, like she is doing now." Draco replied, as he watched Arriana pass by their table again.

Arriana walked around slowly with her eyes on the floor and her hands behind her back. She was mumbling to herself, trying to figure out what she had done. '_All I did was eat and dwink!'_ She thought. '_Okay and maybe I kinda acted rude to Gin -' _Her thoughts were interrupted when she bumped hard against something, causing her to lose balance and fall on her bottom hard. Arriana looked up at the man she bumped into, sniffed a little, before breaking out into tears.

"Oh dear my!" The man gasped. He picked up the little child and rubbed her back, trying to soothe her. "I'm sorry little one. I didn't see you there."

"Oh my gosh. Arriana!" Ginny yelled, standing up and running towards her with Draco hot on her tail. She took Arriana out of the arms of the stranger and hugged her tightly. "Are you okay?" she asked worriedly, as she patted her lightly on the back to calm her down.

Arriana nodded in reply against her shoulder. She sniffled once again, looking at Draco sadly. She then leaned back and opened her arms out to Draco who immediately held her to him He kissed her on the cheek and wiped away the fountain of tears leaking out.

Ginny averted her eyes from the siblings to the man before her.

"I'm terribly sorry miss. My eyes failed to see your daughter in front of me," The man with brown hair and blue eyes said.

"It's quite alright." Ginny replied, not even bothering to correct the man before her. She was too transfixed on the face of this familiar looking man. Inclining her head to the side, she tried remembering where she had met him before. After a few side-glances and squinting of the eyes, Ginny finally gave up and just decided to ask the man who he really was.

"Um… Do I know you from somewhere?" she asked unsurely.

"Well, have you heard of the name Colin Creevey before?" Colin grinned, flashing his pearl white teeth.

"COLIN!" Ginny squeaked. Her hand flew up to her mouth, eyes wide as she looked him up and down.

Draco bolted his head up at the sound of that awful name. '_Colin? He's here?' _

He looked at the man in front of his girlfriend and narrowed his eyes. '_That retarded piece of sod. What the hell is he doing here?'_

Everyone knew that Malfoy loathed Creevey. And no one ever found out the reason why, but now it seems as if the reason is about to unfold.

* * *

Heyy! I'm back! I'm sorry it's been almost 2 months, since I updated. I know, I know I have a lot of excuses and all, but I really do have a good explanation. Well, the motherboard of my computer crashed and we had to get it fixed. It took about 2 weeks. And then it took another week to install the new CPU to the computer with all of the firewall and anti-virus stuff. And then, since the motherboard crashed, my old chapter 3 was deleted, and so I had to start all over again! Not only that, I didn't get to spend much time on the computer because I've been out most of the time with my friends and I usually don't get home till like 12 at night. SO I'm terribly sorry if I kept all of you waiting for a far too long of a time. Though, at least I updated right?

Now, I would like to thank my Beta, A Dragon's Crystal! And to my following Reviewers:

**Aqua Maqe** – I'm really glad you are liking this story. And thank you for understanding why I couldn't put chapter 3 up yet because of my finals. Thanks for your review!

**Lourdes** – Thanks for you review.

**AtwistedAngel13** - Aw man, Now I feel bad for posting this chapter up. It's quite short with not much dg action. I'm really sorry. But I'll try to put more Dg action into the next chapter alright? Please just hold on!

**Irene** – Thanks for your review. I'm glad you liked it.

**Like Totally Like** - It's great to see that you're enjoying this fic. Thanks for you review!

**A Dragon's Crystal** – Thanks for everything Bes! I know you've been nagging on me to get this out already and well here it is! Hope you like!

Once again, thank you to my reviewers! I lurrvv y'all.

R&R!

Love,

Dragon's Ice Chick


	4. Realization finally hits

**Disclaimer:** I disclaim... I don't own the characters except selected figures and I own the plot.

**Rating: **R for language and sexual scenes

'_thoughts_' and "speaking"

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Realization finally hits**

"Colin! Is that really you?" Ginny cried, with shock and surprise evident in her voice.

Colin grinned widely. "Of course it is babe! Why? Can you not recognize me?" He chuckled.

"Oh Merlin! It really is you!" Ginny shrieked, throwing her arms around his neck. "I've missed you so much Col. How have you been? Where did you go all this time? Why didn't you contact me?" She rambled on with the many questions she had, oblivious to the wicked stare Draco was sending her way, and the name that Colin had called her.

"Calm down babe. One at a time. I can't understand what you're saying." Colin smiled, happy that he had seen Ginny after so many years. He returned her hug, with his arms tight around her waist.

Draco cleared his throat noisily, while fixing his hold on Arriana. She had stopped crying already, but her arms were still woven around Draco's neck lightly and her face was buried in his shoulder. Draco cringed at his soaked shirt, secretly hoping that Arriana wouldn't use it as a tissue.

Ginny pulled back from Colin and looked at Draco. She smiled sweetly at him before taking his vacant hand and pulling him towards Colin. "Draco, I'm sure you remember my best friend Colin don't you?"

"Unfortunately." Draco mumbled under his breath.

"What was that mate?" Colin asked kindly, leaning closer to him in attempt to hear better.

"Of course I remember him. How could I not?" He drawled coolly.

"It's a pleasure seeing you again Malfoy." Colin held out his hand to him as a polite gesture.

Draco looked at his outstretched hand, before averting his eyes back to him. He shook his hand firmly, and dropped it quickly to wipe it against his shorts when he wasn't looking. He responded to his comment with a tight smile. '_The pleasure is all yours.' _Draco glanced at Ginny and saw the intense look in her eyes and immediately regretted treating Creevey like that. _'Oh shit, now Ginny's upset with me. She must have heard me whispering.'_

His attention was returned to Arriana, the moment she shifted in his arms to look at the man that had hurt her. Her face was blank at first, then slowly her lips curled into a pout. Her big grey eyes watered suddenly, as tears sparkled their way into them once more. Her lips started trembling, as she tried to suppress herself from breaking out into tears. But when one lonely tear made its way down her cheek, many others followed quickly after. She rubbed her bottom gently with her right hand, while her other hand was wrapped around Draco's neck.

"I'm dearly sorry little one. I hadn't meant to hurt you." Colin said guiltily, taking Arriana's hand in his. He massaged her knuckles lightly before losing his grip on it as Arriana hastily pulled it away. She threw it around Draco's neck, joining her hands together. She lifted her nose superiorly at him and then buried her face in Draco's shoulder again.

"Arriana…" Ginny warned.

"Don't Ginny. It's obvious she's hurt right now." Draco's attention was on Colin as he said that, his eyes blank of any emotion. "Let's just leave her be okay?" He said coldly, walking back to their table to finish his meal. He placed Arriana on her seat besides him and wiped away her tears with his handkerchief.

Ginny gave an annoyed look at Draco. _Why is he acting like such a git? What's his problem?_

"Come Colin. Have lunch with us." Ginny said, pulling him towards their table. Draco spun his head towards the two. _Did I hear right? Did Ginny just invite that dork to eat with us?_ His eyes narrowed, dropping his fork on his plate.

"No it's quite alright Ginny babe. I've already eaten. I just had a lunch meeting with a client a few minutes back. " Colin declined politely.

"Really now? A client eh? Who may this _client _be?" Ginny asked, lifting her eyebrows suggestively as she sat down across from Draco. Colin rolled his eyes as he grabbed a chair and pulled it up right beside Ginny.

"It's an actual client for _work _Gin. I was chosen to be the photographer for the couple's wedding." He beamed.

"Oh wow Colin. That must be interesting. "

"Yeah it is. I haven't been a photographer for a wedding before. I'm quite nervous actually. Even if the wedding is so far off."

"How long till the wedding?"

"About a year."

"A year? Why would this couple want to get a photographer now? It's so far off!"

"I don't know. The girl seems to be in love with the guy, but the guy doesn't seem to be interested all that much. I think he's just using her for her money. The girl's a billionaire!"

"Oh, poor girl."

"Yeah I know."

"Well, you've got nothing to be nervous about Colin. My best friend has got to be the best photographer out as of now." Ginny grinned, putting her hand on top of Colin's and squeezing it to assure him.

"Thanks babe. I know I could always count on your support for anything." He winked sexily at Ginny.

Draco coughed violently, as he chocked on a piece of meat. He was grasping his neck with one hand and the other made for a grab at the glass of water. He gulped down the water, quickly emptying out the glass. The redness of his face quickly subsided as he got the meat down.

Ginny looked at Draco worriedly. "Are you alright Draco?" He only nodded, a furious look on his face. He made to stand up, but Ginny's hand caught his. "Where are you going?"

"Men's room. Excuse me." He replied quietly, taking his hand away from Ginny. He left leaving a surprised looking Arriana, an all too knowing Colin and a very guilty Ginny behind.

"Merlin! What has gotten into him?" Ginny asked forlornly. She put her hand on her temple and started massaging it.

"I believe I know why he is acting the way he is." Colin said, with a bright twinkle in his eyes.

Ginny looked up at him. "What? Why?"

"I musn't tell you. You need to figure this out for yourself."

"Colin! Come on, just tell me!" Ginny asked exasperatedly.

Colin chuckled. "I cannot believe that until now, you still haven't figured it out."

"Figured _what _out?"

Colin shrugged. "Why don't you ask yourself that? It's been years babe, It's been obvious ever since. "

"What's been obvious!"

"The thing that's obvious is the matter, obviously!" Colin cried.

Ginny sighed. "Must you act all mysterious around me all the time?"

"Must you be oblivious to everything around you?"

"Must you answer my questions with questions?" Colin just shrugged and took a drink out of her glass of water.

Ginny sighed in defeat and frustration. She turned towards Arriana, only to find that her spot was now vacant. Ginny's eyes widened. "Arriana!" She frantically looked around in panic. "Arriana!"

"She's with me." A voice drawled behind her. Ginny swiftly turned around and her brown eyes met with dark grey eyes. "She followed me to the washroom. Did you not notice? Or were you paying too much attention to your friend over here?"

_He's mad… _Ginny thought. During the time that Ginny and Draco were just friends, Ginny learned quickly the shades of grey that Draco's eyes changed into when he was showing emotion. His eyes said it all. His face would always be blank and impassive that you couldn't tell what he was feeling. But his eyes were the key to the puzzle that only she can solve. If it was light grey, he was happy. If it was dark grey, he would me mad. If it was bluish-grey, it meant desire. But there was this last colour. Almost close to blue, that she had yet to figure out. It was very rare when she saw this hue. That was the hue that showed up in his eyes a few minutes ago. _What does it mean_?

"I'm sorry. I didn't see or hear her leave." Ginny said, her eyes on Draco. She averted her gaze towards Arriana and her tone of voice immediately changed. "Arriana! Why did you leave? You got me all worried. You could have been tak-"

"We're going to the toy store. We'll just meet you there after you're done with your _friend_. " Draco interrupted. Ginny looked down at the floor. She started wringing her hands together and only nodded.

"I'll be there shortly." She replied, as she reached up, attempting to kiss him. But at the last second Draco turned his head, which resulted to Ginny's lips landing only on his cheek.

"We must go." Draco said quietly, walking quickly out with Arriana after giving Colin a slight nod. "Creevey."

"Malfoy." Colin nodded too.

Ginny watched as they left. She plopped herself down on her chair and gave out a long sigh.

"He really loves you, you know." Colin said, sitting down beside her with his hands folded together.

"Yes I know. I love him too."

"How much?"

"Very, very much."

"If you love him so much, then why can't you see why he is like this?"

"I haven't done anything wrong. So I don't get where this is all coming from."

"Can't you see he is hurting?"

"Yes, I know he is hurting. But for what reason, I can't figure out."

"It's right in front of you Gin. It has been for years, but your eyes just remained closed all this time."

"Well it's not like I've had many relationships before. How would I know what I'm doing?"

"Because it's quite obvious. Even if Draco is your first _real_ boyfriend, you should know these things."

"Well I don't fucking know okay! So just get off my back!" Ginny yelled. Colin looked down at his hands, quietly waiting for Ginny to calm down. After a few minutes, Ginny took Colin's hands in hers and squeezed it slightly.

"I'm sorry Colin. I didn't mean to yell at you like that. I'm just frustrated right now. And I took it out on you. I'm really sorry." She said with a sad face.

Colin smiled at her. "It's alright Gin. I understand. I shouldn't have kept on pushing you. I'm sorry too babe"

Ginny smiled back and hugged him tightly. "I'm always gonna be here for you Gin. You remember that okay?" Ginny nodded and let go.

"I'm sorry Colin, but I have to go. I have to fix this problem between me and Draco. Floo me sometime?"

"Of course I will Gin. I'll see you soon."

"Okay. Oh and Colin?"

Colin turned around. "Hmm?"

"Don't ever call me babe again." Ginny warned jokingly, giving Colin one last hug. She left money on the table for their lunch, and left the restaurant to go to the toy store.

* * *

"-and I like this, and this, and oh this!" Arriana was pulling things off of the shelf and putting it into the basket Draco held for her. He wasn't paying attention to the mounds of toys in the basket for his thoughts were at someplace else. He didn't even notice the toys that fell out of the basket as he walked along. Behind him were a trail of stuffed toys and Barbie dolls lying on the floor. 

"Draco." Someone said from behind him. He turned around to see Ginny standing there looking sad and nervous and _alone_.

"Where's Creevey?" He asked hotly.

"I left him."

"_You _left him?"

"Yes, because I wanted to speak with you." Ginny started to wring her hands again. She did that every time she was nervous.

"Is that so? Are you quite sure about that?" Draco asked. Ginny frowned at Draco and his sarcastic questions.

"_Yes ._Now quit acting like such a prat and listen!" Ginny said annoyed.

"_I'm_ acting like a prat now?" He felt a tugging at his shirt.

"Yes you are. Now let's go home so we can talk about this."

"Dwaco! Can I get all this?" Arriana asked as she looked up at him. She was tugging on his shirt still.

Draco looked down at her. "Arriana, what have I told you about interrupting other people when they are talking?"

"Neva intewupt oder people when they is talking because it is wude." She said, playing with her hands. She seemed to get that mannerism out of Ginny. (Never interrupt other people when they are talking because it is rude.)

"That's good. Now I will only buy you one toy, so go pick the one you like the most." Draco said.

"Oh alright…." Arriana sighed as she walked away.

"She doesn't seem to be the only one breaking that rule." Ginny mumbled.

"You saying something?" Draco inquired, even though he knew exactly what she said.

Ginny ignored him and just said, "Let's just go home okay?"

"Dwaco. I want this toy." Arriana said, smiling happily up at him.

"Alright Arriana. But first what do you say?"

"Pleeeasseeeee" She did her cute little pouting thing with her hands together.

"How could I resist that?" Draco smiled and went to the cashier and paid for the toy. After that, the three left, apparating back home.

* * *

The moment they had gotten home, Draco had avoided the topic all together, focusing his time on Arriana. He played with her all through out the night, before and after dinner. Because of this, Ginny didn't have time to even approach the matter, as she was also trying to focus her attention to Arriana while thinking of exactly what she was going to say. 

Eventually, the time came to put Arriana to bed. Draco had just been adjusting the sheets around her, to make her as warm and comfortable as possible, when Arriana placed her hand on top of his hand. "Can you and Ginny tell me a bedtime stowy?" She asked, yawning slightly.

Ginny smiled. "Alright Rianne, what story do you want to hear?" She asked, looking at the books displayed on the shelf. She skimmed it, her fingers lightly brushing the spine. "Do you want Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs? Or Goldilocks and the Three Bears? Or ooo what about Cinderella?" Ginny suggested excitedly. Ginny had always loved Cinderella. When she was little, she would imagine herself in a beautiful gown while on her way to a ball where she meets a handsome prince. Obviously this prince would turn out to be her one true love and he would marry her and they would live happily ever after.

Now though, it reminded her quite of her relationship with Draco. She was the poor young girl, and Draco was the handsome rich prince who she had fallen in love with. But her story with Draco is not quite finished yet. Her fairytale still seems to be incomplete, but she wasn't going to worry about that now.

Anyhow, this had been Arriana's favourite book too. She would always ask Ginny to read this to her, and she would never get tired of it no matter how many times she's listened to it. Ginny had bought these books for Arriana a long while back. Some of them though, had been from her when she was quite young. Her father had brought home these books, and he had read it to her all the time before bed.

"No.. I want something else." Arriana complained quietly.

"What do you want to hear then Rianne?" Draco whispered, as he leaned closer to drop a kiss on her forehead. He knew that her eyes would droop before the story would finish, by the looks and sounds of her. She had cuddled in to the teddy bear that had a necklace attached to it. It was a gold heart shaped locket, with a picture of Ginny, Draco and her.

Arriana blinked. "Can you tell me the story about you and Ginny, Dwaco?"

Draco stiffened. He just stood there, half hunched over Arriana with his eyes looking blank but staring at Ginny, who had been fluffing out Arriana's pillow. Ginny had felt his stare but didn't look at him. She was the one to answer Arriana.

"What about another time sweety? You should go to sleep, it's past your bedtime. I'll read you a story tomorrow okay? I promise." Ginny said, her voice breaking as she played with Arriana's hair. Her eyes had that glassy layer, and Draco knew that she was upset about today.

"Otay…" Arriana whispered, before her eyes shuttered closed. Ginny stood up, leaving Draco there staring after her. She turned off the light before making her way out quietly. She wasn't so sure anymore if she had wanted to talk to him about the issue tonight. She was tired, and she just wanted to go to sleep. After making up her mind, she made her way to a guest room instead of Draco's room, which she normally shared with him.

* * *

Draco rushed to his room an hour later, needing to speak to Ginny. When he got there though, he didn't find her on his bed. He checked his private bathroom and she wasn't there either. '_Where the hell could Ginny be?"_

Draco looked in the two bedrooms beside him, and finding no Ginny. He had checked the kitchen, the living room and the family room, but she wasn't there either. There was only one last room she could possibly be in and that was the room right across from his. He panted at the doorway of the room, his hands holding onto the frame of the door to catch his breath. He had run all around the house in panic, and forgetting about the room just right across from his. _'How could I have missed it?_' Draco thought angrily. '_It was right in front of me the whole time_!'

Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door. He thought she was probably asleep, but he really needed to talk to her. He wanted to apologize to her about his earlier behaviour towards Creevey. After thinking about if for a whole hour, he had come to the conclusion that he was being unreasonable. He shouldn't have acted in that way. Ginny was just happy to see her long time friend. There was nothing to it. They were just friends and that blasted Creevey does not have an interest in Ginny. _Or else I'll bloody smash his face in before kicking his arse all the way to another planet_.

Draco smirked, feeling much better. After knocking and receiving no answer, he decided to invite himself in. He found Ginny lying in bed, under the covers with her back to him. He silently inched his way towards her so as not to disturb her sleep. He took a seat beside her and peeked down at her face. He could see the leftover trail of her tears, and it nearly broke his heart to know that he caused those tears to leak out from those beautiful brown eyes. Inching a bit closer, Draco lay down and put his arm around Ginny. His other hand had begun to play with her hair, taking the hair that fell over her face and placing it right behind her ears.

"I'm sorry." Draco whispered in her ear, before kissing her shoulder. This made Ginny shiver slightly. She opened her eyes and turned around to see the sad silver eyes of Draco. "Did I wake you?"

Ginny shook her head. "I wasn't really sleeping. I was just resting my eyes. " Draco looked at her eyes and noticed that they were red. _Probably from crying so much_. "So what are you doing here?"

"Well, when I arrived at our room I couldn't find you. So I searched around the whole house, a-and found you here." Draco explained.

"Oh." Ginny replied quietly. "I just wanted to think." She turned her head away and snuggled deeper into her pillow. Just then, thunder struck loudly, making Ginny jump. _Arriana_ she thought immediately. She crawled out of her bed quickly and ran out of the door, before Draco could reply.

* * *

Ginny came in, seeing Arriana thrash frantically around in her bed, her comforter falling down her legs with pillows falling off her bed. Beads of sweat came pouring down her face as she curled into a ball, and hugged herself tightly. Ginny hurried to her bedside and took Arriana's hand in hers, squeezing it slightly. She raised the comforter and brought it up to Arriana's chin and wiped her soaked hair away from her face. She kissed Arriana's cheek gently and whispered, "Ginny's here Arriana, don't be scared." 

Arriana slowly opened her eyes. It had a glassy layer over top of it, obviously showing that she was about to cry. She reached up and tightly put her arms around Ginny's neck. "Oh Ginny, I had such a bad dweam. A-and I don't like the thundew." (thunder)

Ginny lightly rubbed her back. "Yes, yes I know Arriana. Don't worry I'm here to protect you."

Arriana sniffed. "Where's Dwaco?"

"Right here munchkin." Draco replied from the doorway. Ginny turned around and saw that he was leaning on his side, with his legs crossed and arms woven together in front of his chest. He dropped his stance, as he made his way towards the two. He knelt on the floor beside Ginny and took Arriana's hand in his. "Are you alright? The storm frightened you eh?"

She nodded. "And I also had a bad dream."

Draco's head perked up. "Oh? And what was your dream about?"

"T-that Ginny left us. We never saw her again Dwaco!" She cried. Ginny looked up at her in shock, before looking at Draco. He gave her a concerned and scared look, as he inched closer to her."You're not going to leave

Ginny looked away, and down onto the floor. "Of course not Arriana. I'm not going to leave you."

"Pwomise?"

Ginny looked at her, taking her chin by her index finger and thumb. "I promise."

Arriana seemed satisfied. "Okay. Can you sleep with me tonight? You and Dwaco?"

Ginny nodded. "Sure. Get into the middle."

She shook her head. "No, I want you to be in the middle. So I can make sure that you won't leave me and Dwaco."

Ginny sighed. "Alright, I'll be in the middle." She crawled over the bed and lay down, watching as Draco moved to lie beside her. She turned onto her side to face Arriana and put her arm around her. "Go to sleep already okay?" she said, feeling Draco's arm making it's way around her waist. He tugged slightly, pulling her back to him. She felt him burry his face into the back, amongst her neck and heave a sigh. Her hair flew at the sudden breeze, leaving her neck exposed. He kissed her neck lightly. Ginny closed her eyes, loving the way his kisses made her feel. She missed his kisses today.

"Ginny I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I shouldn't ha-" Draco began, quietly.

Ginny flipped around and placed her index finger over his lips in attempt to shush him. Draco took a hold of her hand and lightly kissed it.

"Draco, listen, I'm the one that should be sorry. I didn't know what was causing you to act like you did tonight and now I do. I don't know why I couldn't see it sooner. It's been years Draco and I'm sorry I didn't notice it before. I've been blind all these years when it's been in front of me the whole time."

"What are you talking about?"

"Draco, you've got to understand, that I don't like Colin. I mean, I love him and all because he's my best friend, but I'm not _in_ love with him." Ginny squeezed Draco's hand reassuringly. "I'm in love with you."

"Are you sure Gin? Because at times, I can't help but think that you love him more than you love me."

"Oh Draco. I'm so sorry. I cannot believe you would even think that I loved Colin _that_ way."

"What do you mean, _that _way?" Draco quirked an eyebrow.

Ginny frowned. "You mean you don't know?"

"Don't know what?"

"That Colin's gay." Ginny shrugged her shoulders carelessly.

"He's _what_!" Draco cried, sitting up, obviously shocked.

"He likes guys Draco. He came out of his closet a long time ago."

"Since when?"

"Since my Fourth Year?"

"What! So all this time, I was jealous over a man-loving man!"

Ginny quickly looked at Arriana, finding her asleep peacefully with her bear wrapped in her arms. She had a smile on her face. Ginny laughed. "Geez Draco, you say it like it's a bad thing, and be quiet, you might wake Arriana up."

"No. It's not. I don't have a problem with them. It's just.. I didn't know that _he_ was one of _them." _Draco said quieter.

"Yeah well when he's around people that he doesn't know or like, he acts all manly to hide it, but when he's with us, you should see how he fawns over the guys."

Draco shuddered. "I don't want to know."

Ginny giggled. "I remember the time when he had an eye on you."

Draco's eyes widened, disgust and fear evident in his grey orbs. "I fought with him that time. Of course, it was only a joke, but I told him anyway that you were all _mine!" _Ginny said greedily, sitting up to weave her arms around Draco's waist. She placed her head on his chest. "I'm sorry Draco. I really am. I can't imagine how much pain I must have put you through every time you saw me and Colin together. I just assumed you already knew."

Draco carried Ginny onto his lap, holding her tight. With his right hand, he gently stroked her cheek. "Why were you crying?"

"Because I was so frustrated with myself, and the thought of losing Arriana, made me completely break down. I don't know what I would have done if she _was_ missing. I wouldn't be able to stand it. I mean, I love Arriana so much Draco." Draco nodded knowingly. He witnessed the love Ginny had for Arriana everyday and he knew he could never deny it. "And I wouldn't know what to do without her. I just can't loose her. I love her like my own child Draco, I really do. I hope you aren't angry with my being careless today. I swear, it won't happen again. I promise to all Gods I won't let anything happen to her as long as I'm around. Just please don't lose the trust you had in me in taking care of your sister. You know very well I can't stand being away from her for too long. "

Tears had streamed down her face while in a rush to say all this. "And, to add to that, I didn't know what was wrong with you. I didn't know why you were so upset with me. But after a long while of thinking, I realized about an hour ago what the problem was. I was going to apologize to you right at that moment, but my eyes seemed to close of it's own accord. I guess I was just spent, crying so much. "

"Ginny don't cry. You know I don't like to see you cry. It hurts me so much when I see you like that." He wiped her tears with his hand. The truth was, his heart broke every time he saw her in time of despair, depression or hurt. "And you should know that I would never prevent you from seeing Arriana. I know that you love her as much as I do. It would just be evil of me to separate the two of you. How can I do that to the most important people in my life?"

Ginny looked deeply into his eyes. "You know I love you right? More than anything in this world."

"Yes I know, and I love you too, more than words can express." Draco brought his forehead close to hers, resting it there. Ginny smiled, squeezing his cheeks together, making him look like a gaping fish.

"I have one jealous boyfriend!" Ginny stated jokingly, sniffling every once in a while.

Draco growled and pecked Ginny quickly on the lips. He did this repeatedly, all over her face before returning back to her lips, kissing her as passionately as ever. "That's only because I love you so much. I mean every sane man would envy me for having such a wonderful girl as a girlfriend. Look at you, you've got everything a man needs. You're smart, beautiful, kind and most importantly, you get along well with my sister. What more could I ask for?"

Ginny smirked. "Nothing." She kissed him lightly. "I got news for you."

"What?"

"I win."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Win what?"

"Our bet. " Draco laughed openly.

"I don't think so. Who's the one that kissed whom at the restaurant hmm?"

"Kisses on cheeks don't count."

"And why not?"

"Because its not a proper kiss."

"And what would a proper kiss be hmm?" Draco asked suggestively.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"No, I think I'd rather try…" Draco brushed his nose lightly against hers. Ginny smiled, leaning in to close the distance between them. Then she pulled way and laid back down. "Let's go to sleep Draco, and we can talk more tomorrow. We still need to finish planning," Ginny inclined her head towards Arriana. "her b-i-r-t-h-d-a-y. " She spelled. Draco smirked, placing his arm around her waist again as he lay down himself. She brought her head to his shoulder and Draco placed his head slightly above hers.

"Goodnight love."

"Goodnight." Ginny smiled, feeling much better that all problems were settled. Of course, this is without the knowledge of an even bigger crises heading their way.

* * *

Alright and I'm back once again. I had actually finished this quite a while ago, but I decided that 5 pages was too short for the amount of time you guys have waited, so I added few more pages. Also, since there was a strike here about two weeks ago for two weeks, our teacher had assigned us assignments to be worked on during that break. I had 3 projects to do and other homework as well, so I didn't have a chance to work on this. And now that school is back, my teachers are rushing to teach us all the stuff we missed during those two weeks, each day. We've been getting more than one lesson a day for each subject so that we can catch up, especially since provincials are to take place for me this year. My schedule is a bit hectic for I have volunteer hours after school and sometimes I even go to Salsa classes as well. I also have to record shows and a lot of other stuff, so I believe it might take me quite a while again to finish the next chapter, but I'll try my best to squeeze it in to my agenda. ) 

I'm sorry if there are any grammatical errors displayed in the story above, but my friend didn't get to beta it because she only goes online on the weekends. I had this ready to go about two weeks ago, but my beta hadn't got around to it. And I thought that you guys have waited too long. So what's in a few errors eh?

Thanks to the following Reviewers:

**Kandy** – Thank you for reading and reviewing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.

**AtwistedAngel13** – I'm glad you enjoyed it. I think this chapter has a little bit more D/G action than the last chapter.

**Ksweet90** – Thank you for reading and reviewing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.

**Aqua Mage**- Thank you for reading and reviewing.

**A Dragon's Crystal** – You reviewed three times? LOL.. thanks bes!

Thank you all once again! ) I really appreciate your reviews.

R&R!

Love,

Dragon's Ice Chick


End file.
